The Seven: Allegiances
Hi! My story is The Prophecy of the Jay Trilogy. This is the first book, The Seven, allegiances. If you see a little * next someone's name, it means they're a main character! Also, I only put the ancient cats that will be used in the story. Here's a link to the story part: Chapters ATTENTION! Do NOT put this story up for adoption! I have not given it up! I'm just a slow writer! Story Synopsis So, basically, this is a story about seven cats, one from each clan(Thunder, Shadow, Wind, River, Sky, Blood, and Heart)who have been chosen to defeat this evil force that is rising up to destroy the clans. The first book is called The Seven, which basically introduces the characters and problem. It is called The Prophecy of the Jay Trilogy because, 167 newleafs ago, Jayfeather received this prophecy from Starclan:"Before warring ends, seven shall unite and spill the blood of the Fangs of Death". I will not tell you who or what the fangs of death are, but it is not pleasant. NO, these cats have no special powers whatsoever. They are just chosen ones. If you have any other questions please ask on The Seven's talkpage under the 'Questions' section. Please enjoy! Thunderclan Leader Tanglestar-light brown and black tom Deputy Emberheart'''-'handsome ginger tabby tom Apprentice, Russetpaw Medicine Cat Silverflower'- '''purplish-grey tabby she-cat Warriors (alphabetized) Amberbranch- golden tabby she-cat with white chest, face and paws Darktail- dark tabby tom Apprentice, Runnningpaw Echofern- silvery tabby she-cat with a white dash on her forhead Featherstorm- fluffy pale grey tom Apprentice, Leopardpaw Icefur- mottled grey and whit tom Moonspirit- grey she-cat with darker spots Mossfur- fluffy brown tom Apprentice, Swiftpaw Ravenpelt- black tom with a white face, chest and paws Redstorm- black, red, orange, and white tom Sandpath- mottled pale brown, ginger, and chestnut brown tom Apprentice, Sunnypaw Smokestripe- fluffy grey tabby tom Apprentice, Snowpaw Speckledcloud- dark greenish-grey-brown tabby she-cat with a white face, chest and legs Apprentice, Oakpaw Apprentices Leopardpaw- unusually spotted golden she-cat Oakpaw- brown tom with ginger Runningpaw- pale brown she-cat with darker flecks, Swiftpaw’s sister Russetpaw- fluffy white tom with a bright ginger tail *Snowpaw- bright white she-cat Sunnypaw- fluffy black she-cat with ginger and reddish-brown blotches Swiftpaw- ginger tom with brown spots, Runningpaw’s brother Queens Beestripe-golden she-cat with thick black stripes and feet, Razorclaw's unborn kits Blacktail- sleek black she-cat, mother to Sanpath’s unborn kits Dappleclaw- calico she-cat, mother to Tanglestar’s kits Eaglekit, Clawkit, and Pinekit Goldenleaf- fluffy, dappled golden she-cat, mother Sunheart’s kits Mudkit, Mousekit, Petalkit, and Blossomkit Redheart- reddish brown she-cat, oldest queen, mother to Icefur’s kits Greenkit, Bluekit, and Whitekit Wildheart- cheetah-like she-cat, mother to Featherstorm’s kit Fastkit,foster mother to Dawnstar's kits Lionkit and Tigerkit Kits Blossomkit- mottled golden and white she-kit Bluekit- thick furred grey she-kit Clawkit- dilute calico she-kit Eaglekit- black tom with pale brown patches Fastkit- leopard-like she-kit Greenkit- black tom with reddish brown flecks Lionkit- mottled ginger, bright ginger, and reddish brown she-kit Mudkit- white and brown tom Mousekit- pale brown tom Petalkit- snowy white kit with emerald green eyes Pinekit- black and ginger she-kit Tigerkit- ginger tom with black stripes Whitekit- deaf whit tom with icy eyes Elders Sunheart- pale golden tabby tom Cindersong- grey and white, oldest she-cat Coalpelt- black and whit, oldest tom Greystorm- fluffy grey tom One-ear- one-eared brown tom Oliveleaf- torti and white she-cat Shadowclan Leader Dawnstar-tiger-like she-cat Deputy Redpool-reddish brown tom with black spots and one black ear Medicine Cat Foxpelt-ginger tom with fox-like markings Warriors Bloodclaw-dark tabby tom with red eyes Leopardfire-fluffy white, red, and black she-cat Needlestrike-dark brown she-cat with white legs Nightpelt-black tom with white flecks. Apprentice, Clawpaw Pebbleeyes-pale brown tom with pale grey stripes. Apprentice, Stonepaw Pinestep-white and grey she-cat Apprentice, Hollypaw Scarheart-black tom with reddish brown paws Spottedshadow-white, black, and dark grey she-cat Apprentice, Blackpaw Tallwhisker-white tom with charcoal grey patches Tanglefur-fluffy, ginger tom with brown stripes Apprentice, Brownpaw Tawnyfur- tortishell and whit she-cat Apprentice, Ashpaw Apprentices Ashpaw-fluffy grey tabby she-cat Blackpaw-grey and white tom with a black chest and ears Brownpaw-black tom with brown stripes Clawpaw-black tom with faint brown back slashes Hollypaw-black she-cat with white and bright ginger patches *Stonepaw-grey tom with black flecks Queens Creamstripe-golden she-cat with white stripes, mother to Tanglefur’s kits Lightkit, Brindlekit, and Molekit Jaggedfang-glossy black she-cat, mother to Nightpelt’s kit Poppykit Roseheart-reddish brown she-cat with golden flecks, mother to Pebbleeye’s kits Applekit, Berrykit, and Frostkit Shadowfur-fluffy dark grey she-cat, mother to Redpool’s kits Hazelkit, Owlkit, and Toadkit Speckledfur-fluffy black she-cat with grey spots, mother to Scarheart’s unborn kits Kits Applekit-reddish brown tom with grey flecks Berrykit-reddish brown she-kit with black flecks Brindlekit-golden tabby she-kit Frostkit-grey tabby tom Hazelkit-warm brown she-kit with reddish brown flecks Lightkit-pale golden she-kit Molekit-warm brown tom Owlkit-fluffy dark grey tom Poppykit-white she-kit with black flecks and a black ear and no claws Toadkit-muddy brown tom with black spots Elders Kinkstripe-fluffy brown tabby, oldest she-cat Meadowsong-ginger she-cat Raventail-jet black tom Shadowtalon-silver tom with black stripes Whisperear- pretty white she-cat, retired early due to deafness Wildpath-ragdoll tom, former medicine cat Windclan Leader Runningstar-black tom with grey tabby stripes Deputy Yellowclaw-golden tom with brown stripes and a stumpy tail Medicine Cat Swiftfoot-golden tom with black and white legs, face and tail Warriors Adderfang-thick-furred grey tom with long fangs Brighttail-creamy longfurred tom with a dappled golden tail, golden legs and a white face and chest Frostflower-slender white she-cat Furzeheart-tailless grey tabby she-cat Largeheart-light brown tom with golden patches Apprentice, Gorsepaw Lighteningstripe-wiry whit tom with golden tabby stripes Apprentice, Dawnpaw Sandwhisker-ginger tom with darker legs, chest, muzzle and tailtip Thrushpelt-pale grey she-cat with brown spots Apprentice, Hawkpaw Treetail-fluffy dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Harmonypaw Whitemask-fluffy brown tom with a white face Apprentice, Rainpaw Apprentices *Dawnpaw-ginger tabby she-cat Gorsepaw-brown and white tom with a rabbit-like tail Harmonypaw-fluffy black she-cat with white face, chest and front legs Hawkpaw-brown tom with darker back stripes, legs and face Rainpaw-mottled grey, pale brown and pale ginger she-cat Queens Flowerthorn-white she-cat with reddish brown and golden patches, mother to Brighttail’s kits Weedkit and Yarrowkit Sparrowpelt-dark brown she-cat with a lighter chest and black flecks, mother to Adderfang’s kits Dovekit, Larkkit, Jaykit, and Waterkit Tangleheart-brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, face and legs, mother to Treetail’s kits Darkkit and Thornkit Whitefoot-black she-cat with small white paws, mother to Runningstar’s kits Pebblekit and Mothkit Wildsky-large dark brown tabby she-cat with ginger flecks, mother to Largeheart’s unborn kits Willowbreath-fluffy golden she-cat with dark brown stripes and paws, mother to Whitemask’s unborn kits Kits Darkkit-brown tabby tom with large white paws Dovekit-pale grey she-kit with white paws and black flecks Jaykit-fluffy pale grey tom with thick black stripes and a white chest Larkkit-golden she-kit with golden brown stripes Mothkit-white she-kit with pale grey stripes Pebblekit- fluffy dark grey tabby tom Thornkit-fluffy dark grey tabby she-kit with a white face, chest and legs Waterkit-mottled grey she-kit Weedkit-golden brown tabby tom Yarrowkit-golden she-kit with reddish brown and white patches Elders Falconwind-mottled black and grey tom Iceclaw-snowy white tom with frosty eyes Ivyleaf-wiry pale brown she-cat with ivy colored eyes Spiderfang-charcoal grey tom Riverclan Leader Brightstar-white she-cat with golden patches and flecks and no tail Deputy Stonefoot-white tom with a pale grey face, legs, ears ant tailtip Medicine cat Blueheart-blue grey she-cat with a white chest and muzzle and grey flecks, ears,eyespot Apprentice, Riverpaw Warriors Ashpelt-dark grey tom with a white chest, face, and fluffy tail with dark grey spots Apprentice, Marshpaw Brambleface-dark brown tom with lighter tabby stripes Crowfire-bright ginger tom with black stripes Apprentice, Onepaw Dappletail-white she-cat with black flecks and a fluffy tortishell tail Apprentice, Dewpaw Feathersong-beautiful, slender silver tabby she-cat with a white chest, face and legs Ivywing-brown she-cat with black tabby stripes Mudtail-mottled fluffy brown tom Apprentice, Blizzardpaw Rainfeather-grey tom with white patches Spottedheart-pale gold she-cat with golden and dark brown patches Apprentice, Rockpaw Tigerstripe-large white tom with tiger-like black stripes Apprentice, Pondpaw Wrensong-pale golden she-cat with darker stripes and a white muzzle, chest, and paw Apprentices Riverpaw-blueish-grey she-cat with leopard-like blueish spots and a bobbed tail Blizzardpaw-sturdy long furred white tom with ice blue eyes Dewpaw-silvery grey she-cat with darker eyelids and a white hind leg Marshpaw-massive muddy brown tom with thick black stripes and long fur Onepaw-light brown tabby tom with one darker paw *Pondpaw-dark grey she-cat with black stripes and a white face, chest, and paws Rockpaw-chestnut brown tom with dark brown stripes, chest, paws, and eyespot Queens Amberbreeze-fluffy white she-cat with a golden tail, ears, and muzzle, mother to Sunpelt’s kit Mangokit Icewing-pale, silvery she-cat with darker silver leopard spots and a white chest, face, and paws, mother to Brambleface’s kits Birchkit, Brackenkit, Nightkit, and Silverkit Mouseface-cream colored she-cat with a dark brown face, legs, ears, and tailtip, mother to Rainfeather’s kits Fishkit, Minnowkit, Reedkit, and Slatekit Ripplesong-fluffy pale grey she-cat with a white chest, tailtip, and eyespot, mother to Stonefoot’s unborn kits Thunderberry-fluffy white she-cat with black flecks, ears, paws, and tailtip with a striking pink nose, mother to Crowfire’s kits Mistykit, littlekit, and Sootkit Kits Birchkit-white tom with dark brown flecks Brackenkit-fluffy dark brown tom with black tabby stripes Fishkit-grey tom with dark blue eyes Littlekit-small ginger tom with white flecks Mangokit-golden she-kit with a white crescent on her forhead and white tailtip Minnowkit-pale grey she-kit with bright blue eyes Mistykit-fluffy black she-kit with bright white stripes Nightkit-black she-kit with silver flecks Reedkit-white tom with a dark brown face, legs, ears and tailtip Silverkit-silver tabby she-kit Slatekit-slate-grey tom with dark grey flecks and eartips Sootkit-black, bright ginger and white she-kit Elders Goldenpelt-golden, oldest she-cat Greyflower-grey and white she-cat Redchest-reddish-brown, oldest tom Tallclaw-thin black and white tom Skyclan Leader Echostar-mottled grey and black she-cat Apprentice, Sagepaw Deputy Skysong-dark tabby she-cat Medicine Cat Squirrelmist-fluffy bright ginger she-cat Warriors Birdclaw-ginger tom with a white face, chest, and paws Apprentice, Frecklepaw Cherryflight-tortishell she-cat Apprentice, Eggpaw Ebonyshine-striking black she-cat Nightcloud-white she-cat with cloudlike black patches Patchfur-black tom with white patches and bright green eyes Apprentice, Reedpaw Petalheart-white she-cat with reddish brown flecks Sabletail-tom with an uncanny resemblance to antelope Snowviolet-fluffy white she-cat with violet eyes Apprentice, Starpaw Splashnose-black tom with mottled grey patches Sunspeckle-fluffy white tom with pale gold spots Tinyfoot-small white tom with tiny paws and one grey paw Waspclaw-black tom with white and gold patches Apprentice, Mintpaw Apprentices Eggpaw-cream colored she-cat Frecklepaw-ginger tom with darker brown spots Mintpaw-dark grey tabby she-cat Reedpaw-pale brown tom with black and ginger patches *Sagepaw-pale brown tom with faint tabby stripes Starpaw-fluffy cream she-cat with dark brown rosary spots Queens Briarthorn-fluffy light brown tabby she-cat, mother to Splashnose’s kits Lizardkit, Vinekit, and Violetkit Cloversoul-ginger she-cat with a white chest and legs, mother to Patchfur’s kits Daisykit, Honeykit, Oatkit, and Plumkit Glasseyes-white she-cat with pale brown stripes and dark grey paws, mother to Darkclaw’s kits Rosekit and Flykit Lichenfur-fluffy grey she-cat, mother to Waspclaw’s kits Creekkit, Leafkit, and Nettlekit Mapleclaw-pale golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Birdclaw’s unborn kits Kits Creekkit-pale grey tabby tom with dark blue eyes Daisykit-fluffy white she-kit with pale ginger payches Flykit-charcoal grey tom with a brown chest Honeykit-fluffy pale ginger she-kit with white patches Leafkit-fluffy mottled gold, ginger, and brown she-kit Lizardkit-dark brown tabby she-kit with a white chest, face, and paws Nettlekit-mottled grey tom with black patches Oatkit-warm brown tabby tom Plumkit-black she-kit with dark purple eyes Rosekit-pale brown she-kit with white front legs and ears Vinekit-fluffy white tom with dark brown paws, ears, eyespot, and tailtip Violetkit-very fluffy pale grey she-kit with light purple eyes Elders Greymoon-pale grey she-cat with black spots, paws, and muzzle Hawkpelt-fluffy dark brown tom with black stripes Robinsong-dark brown she-cat with pale ginger patches Shadeclaw-black tom, oldest in Skyclan Smallflower-small pale golden she-cat Bloodclan Leader Thornstar-black tom with one white paw and piercing yellow eyes Apprentice, Wetpaw Deputy Finchtail-multi-shaded ginger she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Webpaw Medicine Cat Berryglow-ginger tabby she-cat Warriors Aspenfoot-light brown tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Pouncepaw Cedartail-white tom with a tabby tail Deadear-fluffy grey she-cat, almost deaf Firetail-black and white tom with a bright ginger tail Apprentice, Snakepaw Foxwatcher-black, dark grey and pale grey tom Apprentice, Beampaw Hollyfoot-glossy black she-cat with pale green eye Apprentice, Hunterpaw Limetail-pale brow tabby she-cat with lime green eyes Mossfang-charcoal grey tom with lighter paws and moss green eyes Pinemouth-pale golden tom with golden brown stripes Sandnose-ginger tom with a lighter chest and paws Spotrain-white she-cat with pale grey spots and icy eyes Sunsetheart-fluffy golden tabby she-cat Apprentice, Spiritpaw Apprentices Beampaw-fluffy, reddish brown she-cat with one blind eye *Hunterpaw-light brown tom with a darker tail, ears, and paws Pouncepaw- white tom with a grey face, paws, and tailtip Snakepaw- light brown tom with a striped tail Spiritpaw-fluffy black she-cat with white legs, eyespot, and ear Webpaw-fluffy, dark tabby she-cat Wetpaw-grey tabby tom Queens Blossompoppy-light brown cat with lighter chest and face, mother to Sandnose’s kit Jumpkit Flowerears-pale ginger cat with darker ears, mother to Cedartail’s kits Gingerkit and Freezekit Lilypool-fluffy black, brown, and white cat, mother to Foxwatcher’s unborn kits Shortstripe-brown tabby cat, mother to Ambertalon’s kits Fuzzykit, Redkit, Rootkit, Sedgekit Tallrose-pale grey cat with darker paws and eyespot, mother to Thornsatr’s kits Dripkit, Shellkit, and Troutkit Kits Dripkit- fluffy pale grey she-kit with a white dash on her forehead Freezekit-white tom with amber eyes Fuzzykit-fluffy brown she-kit with amber eyes Gingerkit-pale ginger she-kit with green eyes Jumpkit-pale brown tom with yellow eyes Redkit-ginger tom with a white chest and paws Rootkit-dark brown tom with pale green eyes Sedgekit-brown tabby tom with green eyes Shellkit-black she-kit with a white flash on her chest and green eyes Troutkit-dark grey tabby she-kit with amber eyes Elders Ambertalon-ginger tom Forestwhisper-tortishel she-cat Goldenapple-fluffy golden she-cat Heartclan Leader Willowstar-fluffy white she-cat with deep blue eyes, mother to Billy’s kit Flowerkit Deputy Giantstep-battled scarred ginger tom Medicine Cat Rowanheart-ginger and white tom Apprentice, Milkpaw Warriors Ashlily-dark grey she-cat Brokenstep-black tom with a white muzzle and front legs Claystone-fluffy grey tom with a lighter chest, face, and paws Coonpelt-light grey she-cat with charcoal grey stripes Apprentice, Longpaw Halfheart-fluffy black tom Apprentice, Glowpaw Hawkclaw-dark brown tom with lighter eyespot and white legs Apprentice, Harepaw Littlefoot-dark brown tabby she-cat Raineyes-grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes Redtooth-ginger tom Apprentice, Palepaw Timberstep-light brown tabby tom Volebelly-fluffy pale brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Boulderpaw Wildflower-dilute calico she-cat Apprentice, Badgerpaw Apprentice Badgerpaw- dark tabby she-cat with a white chest and face and no tail Boulderpaw-dark grey tabby tom Glowpaw-black she-cat with charcoal grey and bright ginger patches Harepaw-dark brown tabby tom with a white chest, legs, and face Longpaw-dark brown tom with a white tailtip *Milkpaw-fluffy, pale brown she-cat with white butt spots Palepaw-pale, pale cream she-cat Queens Fallencloud-grey with darker spots, mother to Onyxfur’s kit Spottedkit Honeyripple-ginger with a white chest and black legs, mother to Brokenstep’s kits Sunkit, Shadekit, and Ravenkit Pansyyowl-tortishel with violet eyes, mother to Claystone’s unborn kits Silvercloud-fluffy, silvery cat with a white chest and black legs, mother to Halfheart’s kit Cloudkit and Talonkit, foster mother to Mottlekit Sweetflower-white, black, and bright ginger cat, mother to Woodclaw’s kits Dustkit, Morningkit, and Stripekit Kits Cloudkit-grey and white she-kit Dustkit-dark brown tom Flowerkit-white she-kit with black ears, paws, and spots around her eyes Morningkit-fluffy flame-piont she-kit Mottlekit-black and white tom Ravenkit-black tom with white legs and blue eyes Shadekit-black tom with green eyes Spottedkit-dark grey tom with black spots Stripekit-ginger tabby she-kit with a black eyespot and white chest Sunkit-bright ginger she-kit Talonkit-black and grey tom Elders Crimsontail-tortishel tom with a bright ginger tail Quilfeather-blind grey tom, retired early Rustfang-ginger tabby tom Silentstep-near-deaf pale grey, cream, and white she-cat Sparrowwing-fluffy light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws Starlingflight-black and white she-cat Woodclaw-light brown tabby tom Ancient Thunderclan Leader Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes Medicine Cat Jayfeather-grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes Apprentice, Honeypaw Warriors Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom Sorreltail-tortishel and white she-cat with amber eyes Cloudtail-long haired white tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Sootpaw Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Molepaw Birchfall-light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Redpaw Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes Berrynose-cream colored tom Apprentice, Shrewpaw Hazeltail-small grey and white she-cat Cinderheart-grey tabby she-cat Foxleap-reddish tabby tom Icecloud-white she-cat Toadstep-black and white tom Apprentice, Larkpaw Bumblestripe-very pale grey tom with black stripes Poppyfrost-tortishel she-cat Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentices Ancient Shadowclan Leader Tawnystar-tortishel she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Sparrowpaw Deputy Smokefoot-black tom Medicine Cat Mistcloud-spiky-furred pale grey she-cat Warriors Ancient Windclan Leader Onestar-brown tabby tom Deputy Owlwhisker-dark brown tabby tom Medicine Cat Kestrelflight-brownish grey and white tom Apprentice, Tallpaw Warriors Ancient Riverclan Leader Mistystar-grey she-cat with blue eyes Deputy Reedwhisker-black tom Medicine Cat Willowshine-grey tabby she-cat Warriors Ancient Skyclan Leader Leafstar-brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes Deputy Sparrowpelt-dark brown tabby tom Medicine Cat Frecklewish-mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs Warriors Cats Outside the Clans